Summits can be REALLY fun!
by BIG yaoi fangirl
Summary: Naruto along with Tsunade and Sakura go to a Kage summit where afterwards things get pretty HEATED (and freezing)for Gaara and our fav. Blonde ninja! YAOI, Lemon, jealous Sakura, and swearing. THIS IS YAOI BOYxBOY Dont like dont f***ing read! Don't be hating on me for..certain...scenes!
1. Meetings

**'Ello it is I! BIG yaoi fangirl! This is just a story i decided to write in class because of bordom. Hope you like my fanfic!**

**disclaimer: if i owned Naruto, Gaara would be fucking him every other chapter in the manga. (o^^o)**

**If you do not like then...WHY THE HELL DID YOU CLICK ON THIS KNOWING YOU DONT LIKE THIS KIND OF STUFF YOU DUMBASS! 'Scuse my language. (^｡^)**

**Naruto: 16 yrs**

**Gaara: 19 yrs**

**just so u no. Now read and enjoy!**

* * *

INTRO

It was a regular day for the two nin. When not on missions, they would train all morning with their sensei, then near the afternoon they would eat lunch, next they would train more, and finally to end the day they would get takeout and go home to sleep the night away.

Although, today was different. They hadn't any missions but Naruto and Sakura were called to the Hokage's office.

"I have chosen you two to accompany me to a Kage summit. I figured since you, Naruto, want to become Hokage you should attend a summit for a little experience. Sakura, you are chosen due to your strength. Do you both agree to come?" Tsunade asked. Both shinobi nodded their heads in agreement. "Good. We leave tomarrow morning, eight o'clock sharp. We should get there by sundown. Dismissed!"

They went back to their homes and started to pack for what was to be a trip that would last at least two to three days.

Both nin were excited to see the other three Kage. They have met Gaara, the fourth Kazekage, of course but have not met the Raikage, Tsuchikage, and the Mizukage.

At his apartment, Naruto jumped in the shower, set his alarm clock to six, then went to bed. Did I mention Naruto sleeps in the nude?!

As Naruto drifted off to sleep his last thoughts were of his longtime crush, the fourth Kazekage aka Gaara no Sabaku.

**~•~**_**Dream**_**•~•**_**Dream**_**~•~_Dream_•~•_Dream_~•~_Dream_•~•**

_Gaara pushed Naruto onto the bed. He climbed on top of the younger and started placing small kisses along the boy's jawline and down to his neck, where the redhead sucked and nibbled on one spot creating a very noticeable hickey. The blonde moaned and writhed under the young Kage._

_"G-gaara." Naruto moaned. The redhead undid the blonde's pants and pulled them down with his boxers revealing his hard erection._

_Gaara slid down and engulfed Naruto's member in his mouth. The blonde moaned and bucked his hips. Gaara pinned his hips down and began bobbing his head, sucking and licking mercilessly until Naruto came hard into the Kazekage's awaiting mouth._

_"GAARA!" The blonde screamed as his fluids streamed into Gaara's moist cavern._

_**~•~Dream•~•Dream~•~Dream•~•Dream~•~Dream•~•**_

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night soaked with his own come. He got up and cleaned himself and changed his sheets. He went back to sleep.

The three ninja met at the gates the next morning, all set and ready to go...so they did...go.

-––––––––––––––––––—

* * *

**Ok how was that?! This is actually my first fanfic THAT IVE PUBLISHED but im workin on others sooooo... It was actually my first time writing something sexual too! I think i did pretty well pretty well... Review (nicely) (o^^o)**

**next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Arguments and walls

**I'm baaaaaAAAAAAAck-with the next chapter! I know i know that was pretty fast but thats only 'cause im amazing- at writing and grammar! And _imAginAtion!_  
**

**ok ok enough bout me and let us have more FOR you- like this chapter!**

* * *

When the three arrived at the summit all the other Kage were already there. Mostly because Tsunade decided to stop at a casino. Naruto and Sakura were introduced to the other Kage. They all talked casually before starting the meeting.

Naruto chatted with Gaara and Sakura, talking about friends and all that good stuff until a...personal question came up.

"So Naruto...how's your um love life?" Gaara asked. Naruto's cheeks were tinted pink, which Gaara noticed immediately. He innerly smirked.

"Oh! Me and Naruto are going out now actually." Sakura said smiling widely. Sakura has been telling everyone that since he saved the whole village, but he wasn't interested in her anymore. Gaara glared at her. They were suddenly called to a round table, the meeting was starting.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled when she realized said blonde boy fell asleep during the summit.

"O-oh...sorry Baa-chan." Tsunade looked at him with curiosity, wondering what's got her favorite knuckle head distracted. Usually when he was woken up, from falling asleep, during speeches or lectures he'd be blabbing away and nervously laughing. This time he was surprisingly quiet.

"What did he just call you? Baa-chan?!" The Raikage laughed.

"I told you to stop calling me that! Brat!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto again. Though the blonde seemed to be lost in his own little world.

"Baka Naruto!" Sakura yelled while hitting him in the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell Sakura?!"

"Well you should listen to her! You wouldn't get hit if you'd just pay attention!"

"Tsunade was talking?"

"Of course she was talking! Jeez Naruto, It's like you just keep getting dumber and dum-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Tsunade screamed. All but one Kage were getting annoyed with their little argument. The one Kage who wasn't annoyed was actually pleased with their argument.

"S-sorry Hokage-sama." Naruto apologized. Both Tsunade and Sakura were shocked, they never expected the blonde to say something so mature and out of character for him.

"What?" Naruto questioned, noticing their shocked faces.

"Let's just get back to the meeting." Tsunade spoke.

A few hours passed of all the Kage talking about boring crap with only few arguments. Now finally it was over but as Naruto was walking out with Tsunade and Sakura, he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him.

"Hey Baa-chan, I have to go to the bathroom. Wait here." With that Naruto ran off to pee.

_Well that was boring. I'm starting to rethink on becoming Hokage._

Naruto was about ten feet from the bathroom when he was violently pushed up against the wall. His hands were pinned above his head and his back squished between his attacker and the wall.

"Mmm looks like I caught myself a little blonde kitsune." A smooth voice purred in Naruto's ear.

Naruto couldn't tell who it was but then he noticed some familiar features to his attacker. He was approximately a foot taller than Naruto, had incredible strength, and crimson red hair. He then identified the man.

"G-gaara?"

-–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––—

* * *

**Oooooooh! Cliffhanger! Do ya like? Gaara got jealous Gaara got jealous aAt Sakura! Why did you think he glared? \(＾∇＾)/**

**What's gonna happen next? No one knows-but me!**

**coming soon: Bathroom fun!**

**OH and btw...REVIEW DAMMIT! (｀_´)ゞ**

**sorry 4my aggressiveness but please review. (o^^o)**


	3. WTF

**Yes im fast. I know. I haven't anything to say soo...read.**

**WAIT! I have thought of one thing...im really truly sorry for the aggressiveness last chptr i was angry when i wrote it but im in a good mood now soo...read on!**

* * *

**Previously:** He then recognized the man. "G-gaara?"

**Continuing...**

"Naruto, did you know you're a tease?" Gaara purred again.

"Can you let me go please?" (Rhyme not intended)

"I'm afraid I can't do that. If I let you go I might never see you again, my little kitsune."

"What do you mean by 'never see you again' and why do you keep calling me little kitsune?"

"Aah, you're so oblivious." Gaara said as he stroked the small blonde's cheek.

"U-um Gaara?" Naruto was enjoying his touch and never wanted it to end. But he knew it would. He just had a bad feeling that something awkward was going to happen.

"Why is it you have such a fascination for the pinkette? I see nothing in common between you two."

"Gaara, every time I've asked her out she would reject me. So I gave up and we're just friends. I do not know why she said that earlier but I assure you it is not true. Why do you even care about Sakura and I's relationship?"

Gaara leaned down to Naruto's ear, his breath on Naruto's neck made the blonde slightly writhe under the redhead. Naruto could feel his pants painfully tightening.

"Well Na-ru-to, I think she's an idiot for rejecting you and I care about your relationship because...I..I love you." Naruto's heart came to a halt when he heard the three words. He looked up at Gaara with wide sparkling eyes. Gaara leaned back and continued. "And I care about your feelings. I just don't want you getting hurt, emotionally nor physically."

Naruto's breath hitched as Gaara leaned forward again towards his lips. He stopped at an inch apart but then continued forward. The space between their mouths was closed. Naruto was in slight shock. Gaara..was KISSING him!

Gaara only wished Naruto would love him back and comply with his kiss. The redhead's wish was granted as Naruto leaned in to the kiss, kissing Gaara back. The redhead never thought anyone would love him in _that _way. Gaara deepened the kiss and nibbled at the blonde's bottom lip. Naruto opened his mouth and Gaara plunged his tongue in to the sweet cavern. They were soon very rudely interupted.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura screamed. Naruto quickly pushed Gaara away from him, blushing as red as Gaara's hair. Said redhead glared at the pink haired girl, sighed irritatedly, then turned to Naruto and said,

"I shall see you soon, my little kit." Gaara walked away as if nothing had happened. He smirked as he thought the blonde was now his.

"So Naruto, what the fuck was that?" Sakura angrily questioned. Ever since the blonde defeated Pein, her interest in him has peaked. But to her lose he has already gotten over her. Although everyone still thinks he has a huge crush on her.

"You know what, I realized I still have to pee so...BYE!" The fox boy ran into the bathroom before she could say or _see _anything else.

* * *

**I dont know 'bout this chapter...do you think i did the kiss scene all right?**

**oh and i know this was supposed to be the chpter: bathroom fun, but it doesnt really fit in to this chpter. So the fun will begin in the next!**

**see u soon! I dont really care about reviews anymore so put em up if ya wanna!**

**（＾∇＾）**


	4. Bathroom fun

**Yo! Waz up. I checked on my manage stories thingy and i have already more than 300 views! YaaaaaAAAAAAAAY! Read and be amazed! **

**me: Gaara finish this! Please.**

**Gaara: -_-**

**me: do it and ill make you and naru have hot sex.**

**Gaara: °-° here is the next chapter please read and review, if wanted. Are you going to keep your promise?**

**me: (o^^o) maaaybe.**

**Gaara: -_- ...**

**WARNING there are sexual scenes in this chptr ( i no you've been wanting to see this! Honestly im writing the story and im waiting! XD) but i guess if ur reading rated m fics you expect stuff like this. (o^^o)**

* * *

**Previously: **"you know what, i realized i still have to pee so...BYE!" The fox boy ran into the bathroom before she could say or _see _anything else.

**Continuing...**

"Eh Gaara, where were you?" Kankuro asked. Both Gaara's siblings were waiting for him by the meeting room's exit.

"I was taking care of some business." Gaara stated.

"Ah, you were going after Uzumaki." Gaara's eyes widened. Kankuro and Temari chuckled and smirked. "You really thought we wouldn't notice?"

"It _was _pretty obvious you're into him. You kept staring at him and sighing dreamily." Temari added. The redhead glared at his siblings. If they even spoke about it to _anyone _he promised a very unpleasant punishment. "Although I can see why you're so interested. He's pretty damn hot! Not to mention the fact that he saved your life and made you a better person."

Gaara's eyes softened as he shifted his eyes down, thinking about how true those words were. "I'm...I'm not _just into _him. I love him and I believe by that kiss he loves me too."

Temari's face lit up instantly. "YOU TWO KISSED?! AND HE KISSED BACK?! EEEEEEKK! You HAVE to tell me all the details!"

"Well, first I pushed him up against the wall and pinned his hands above his head and said something along the lines of 'looks like I caught a little kitsune" then I told him he was a tease, that if I let him go I might never see him again, and that he was oblivious and that is when I stroked his cheek in which-"

Gaara explained what happened in detail and in order. By the time he was done Temari and Kankuro were both grinning widely.

"Well Gaara, it seems you had fun today so let's head back to the hotel. Stupid bitch Sakura." Kankuro murmured the last part angrily. The three of them began walking back to the hotel when Tsunade stopped them.

"Kazekage-sama, do you know where Naruto is?" Gaara was trying his best to not smirk, but he was unsuccessful.

"Last time I checked he was at the bathroom."

"Hm, thank you. I'll go see if he's there now." She walked away heading towards the building's restroom. Gaara started to worry about the blonde. He decided he would check and see if he was in his own hotel room.

Gaara arrived in front of the blonde's room. He told Temari and Kankuro to wait for him in their room.

"My little kit, are you in there?" He said, knocking on the door. There wasn't any response but Gaara went in the room anyways. He walked around the room and finally went to check the bathroom. He stepped closer to the door and stopped when he heard low noises coming from the other side.

"Kit, is that you? Is there something wrong? Are you okay?" Gaara pressed his ear to the door a little. The retort was low and slightly muffled but he could still make it out.

"G-gaara? Um...nothings wr-wrong..Mmm...I'm-m fine. You..you need t-to go..*moan* nooow!" Gaara certainly wasn't leaving and he certainly did not believe that his fox was okay.

"Kit, either you come out here or I come in." Gaara growled.

"NO! D-don't..nngh..c-can you pl-please just go aw-ay? I told y-you..*pant* I'm fiiine!" Gaara could hear him panting heavily. He grew even more concerned for the blonde. He quickly made a couple hand signs and disappeared in a cloud of sand. The small grains slipped under the door and began forming Gaara on the other side.

The redhead's cock became hard and his eyes went wide at the sight before him. Naruto's eyes were squeezed shut and he had one hand on the sink while the other hand thrusted three fingers in and out of his hole.

The blonde whipped his head back and screamed. "GAARAAA!" He came all over the floor then hurriedly cleaned himself with a cloth. He pulled on his pants and rested his head on a mirror/cabinet above him, eyes still shut tight as he panted.

* * *

**me: *grinning like an idiot* **

**Gaara: *smirking while having a nosebleed* You are now one of my few friends.**

**me: YES!**

**Naruto: (#OO#)**** HENTAI! Th-that was terrible! **

**Gaara: if you thought it was soo terrible, why are you blushing? You know you loved it.**

**Naruto: ...**

**Gaara: *gropes naruto's crotch* you like that dont you kit?**

**Naruto: *moans***

**Gaara: ill take that as a yes, now undress and bend over.**

**me: so can you guess wats gonna happen in the next chaptr? It doesnt go by the little act up above but it will still happen! **

**Next time!: HEATED!**


	5. HEATED

**Im back! Sorry it took a while, i had stupid school and some science crap. XP**

**Here is the next chapter (obviously)**

**WARNING: There is sex in here (YAAAAY! coughcough i mean okay then)**

**Me: Gaara finish this off again please.**

**Gaara: –_– ...**

**Me: Come on! I'm having you and him make love! =.= Do it or I will not write it and Sakura will be the one to have him!**

**Gaara: (°０°) Pleasereadandifwantedreview**

**Naruto: Yaaay! I don't have to be with Sakura!**

**Gaara: No kit, i would kill Sakura and Byf before that happens**

**Me: °o°**

* * *

**Previously: **The blonde whipped his head back and screamed. "GAARAAA!" He came all over the floor then hurriedly cleaned himself with a cloth. He pulled on his pants and rested his head on a mirror/cabinet above him, eyes still shut tight as he panted.

**Continued...**

With his unbearably raging hard on, Gaara walked towards the oblivious blonde. Naruto 'eeked' when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"You know kit, if you wanted me to fuck you, you could've just said so." The young Kazekage whispered into his ear seductively. Gaara gently kissed Naruto's neck then started roughly sucking on it. The blonde let out a moan of pleasure as Gaara began grinding his erection into his ass.

The redhead reached around and massaged his kitsune's crotch, causing him to harden again.

"Mmmm...Gaara..more." He moaned. Said redhead turned him around and unzipped Naruto's jacket, revealing his mesh shirt. Gaara growled and ripped the shirt off him. He latched his mouth on one of the blonde's nipples, sucking, nipping, and licking it while his hand occupied the other nub.

Gaara, with his other hand, undid the blonde boy's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Naruto moaned at the feeling of his cock being exposed to the slighty cold air.

"Nngh Gaara...wait..w-we can't do this here. N-not-mmh-like this." Gaara understood what the blonde ment and took his mouth of his nipple then reattached his lips to his kit's. Still kissing, they stumbled out of the bathroom and towards the bed. The Kage pushed Naruto onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him again. Naruto parted his lips allowing Gaara's tongue to enter.

The blonde whimpered while tugging at the redhead's clothing. Gaara pulled away and discarded his clothes to the floor. He kissed Naruto again, enjoying the feeling of their bodies moving against each other. Gaara trailed kisses from the blonde's lips down to his chest and stomach. He went lower and took Naruto's member into his mouth, sucking mercilessly while slowly licking the underside.

"Aaah! Fuck! Gaara!" Naruto clenched the redhead's hair. Gaara looked up at his kitsune and almost choked at the sight. Naruto was panting hard, his eyes half lidded, and he was sweating lightly. Long story short, it was the most erotic thing he's ever seen.

He released the blonde's member then licked at his entrance. Naruto moaned and Gaara slipped his tongue into his kit's hole, thrusting it in and out, savoring his delicious taste. He pulled back, licking his lips.

"Naruto you taste so sweet. I want to taste more. I want to hear you moan and scream my name." The Kazekage said to his uke. He went back down for more of the blonde's tasty entrance.

"Haah! Please st-stop teasing me-e like this, Gaara." Naruto moaned. Gaara withdrew and went back up to kiss him.

"Fine. I will stop but just so you know, it will hurt at first." Naruto nodded and spread his legs farther apart. Honestly, he didn't mind a little pain, he was partially masochistic. Gaara lifted his hips and slowly pushed in.

"W-wait Gaara, what about s-safety or lubrication-n?" Naruto asked.

Gaara leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Safe sex is no sex." Gaara smirked as he then roughly thrusted into his kitsune. Naruto arched his back and moaned loudly.

"I see, you like a little pain, ne?" Gaara smirked again. He pulled out then slammed back in over and over again, earning moans of pleasure from his uke. Gaara grunted at the feel of Naruto's tightness and his balls slapping against the blonde's ass with every thrust.

"OH KAMI! GAARAAA!" Gaara thrusted against his sweet spot, causing Naruto to scream. The redhead angled himself to hit that spot every time.

"Hah hah hah! Gaara...y-you feel s-oh good insiiide of m-me!" The blonde panted.

"Mmm...you feel...good t-too my little Kitsuuuune!" Gaara moaned, Naruto teasingly constricted his insides around the Kazekage's member. Gaara glared and growled at the blonde.

Naruto smirked and smiled mischievously. "That's for teasing me earlier."

Gaara now wanted revenge. He pulled out, focused his chakra to his cock, then very roughly and painfully thrusted in and out of the blonde, causing blood to seep out.

"AAAAAAAAAHH! OH KAAAAMI!" Naruto screamed extremely loud. The pain that Gaara had caused him felt so excruciatingly pleasurable.

They were very close to their climax. Gaara felt Naruto's insides throbbing and clenching. His uke was about to come.

"GAAAARAAAAAA!" With his loudest scream, Naruto orgasmed all over both his and his lover's chest and stomach.

As his uke orgasmed, Gaara kept pounding into him. Exhausted, Naruto just layed there moaning as Gaara was still in him moving rapidly. After a few more thrusts, Gaara came intemperately. He pulled out and collapsed on his uke, breathing heavily. He rolled to the side and his blonde cuddled up to him. Gaara wrapped an arm around his love's waist as said blonde moved his index finger in small circles on the redhead's chest, toying with the cum spread across it.

"I love you Gaara." Naruto said quietly, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, Naruto." Gaara whispered back, pulling Naruto closer and falling asleep as well.

* * *

**Soooo whaddya think? Good, bad, nyeh?**

**Heh this is my first story and my first lemon! LOL!**

**Me: so Gaara, did you like?**

**Gaara: Can I lick Naruto more.**

**Me: :D sure Gaara! Oh and you're in for a big surprise...**

**Gaara: -_- i have a bad feeling, what are you planning?**

**Me: okay! Naruto you finish!**

**Naruto: only if you tell me what you're up to.**

**Me: *walks up to Naruto and whispers in his ear***

**Naruto: \(T▽T)/ YAAAY! Review if wanted! YAAAAY!**

**Gaara: -_- ?**


	6. Rape

**Hellllllloooooo! Here is the next chapter! Yaaaaaaaaay!**

**Gaara: i still have a bad feeling you're up to something...**

**Naruto: *says dreamily* yeah...up to something. **

**Me: im glad you'll like what happens Naru!**

**Gaara: -_- ? **

* * *

**Previously: **"I love you Gaara." Naruto said quietly, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, Naruto." Gaara whispered back, pulling Naruto closer and falling asleep as well.

**Continued...**

Naruto awoke from his peaceful sleep. He turned over to where he thought Gaara was but to his disappointment Gaara was not there. Although, there was a note where the redhead had laid previously.

'Kitsune,

I went to the meeting this morning. You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you. I will be back in a few hours. Stay safe and don't do anything too idiotic.

I love you Kit, Gaara'

Naruto smiled and giggled at the third sentence. He loved Gaara so much. The blonde realized that there was a lot of cum and blood on the bed sheets. Although, as gross as it seems, he didn't want to get up just yet. He closed his eyes, drifting off to a short sleep.

Naruto awoke an hour later to a female voice screaming. He sat up quickly and looked to where the scream had came from. It was Sakura. She had a look of horror on her face as she saw the blood on the bed sheets. She ran to him, bent down, and hugged him tightly, crying.

Naruto was now beyond confused as to why she was hugging him and crying.

"N-naruto..what happened-d? Who did this to you?" She said through sobs.

"What do uou mean, Sakura? Nothing happened, I was only with Gaara-"

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN _HE _DID THIS TO YOU!?" She screamed. She straightened up and turned her heel, stomping out the door, pissed as hell. Naruto got up fast and threw on some random clothes he found in a nearby drawer. He ran out the door and after Sakura.

**~•~GAARA~•~GAARA~•~GAARA~•~GAARA~•~GAARA~•~GAARA~•~GAARA~  
**

Gaara sighed as he walked out of the meeting room. After two long ass hours of slight arguments, talking, and government crap, the meeting was finally over. He began walking back to his kit's hotel room.

He was walking in the streets of the land of iron when the familiar pink haired bitch of a women stormed up to him and started yelling in his face.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU SHOULD BURN IN FUCKING HELL FOR WHAT YOU DID!" She screamed. She pulled her fist back and aimed for Gaara's face, but hit a thick wall of sand instead.

"Tell me, what exactly did I do, bitch?!" He yelled back at her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! YOU FUCKING RAPED NARUTO!" Gaara stared at her for a long while then broke out laughing.

"I *laughing* w-what Naruto?!" He said, laughing still.

"Why the hell are you laughing?! You goddamned asshole!" She threw more punches which were very easily blocked.

"Gaara!" Both ninja turned to see Naruto running towards them. He glomped Gaara and sweetly kissed him.

"Naruto why the hell are you hugging and kissing this douche when he violated you in the worst way possible!?" Sakura yelled. "He's fucking blackmailing you, isn't he!?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto said, scrunching his nose. He knew what she was talking about when she said 'violated you in the worst way possible.' She ment rape. He was trying to figure out why she thought Gaara raped him when he then remembered all the blood and cum on the bed. _  
_

"Sakura, he didn't rape me, you dumb slut!" He yelled at her.

"Then where the fuck did the blood come from, dumbass?!"

"It's not his fault he likes it rough." Gaara said, smirking when a crimson-blushing Naruto elbowed him in the arm.

"Naruto how could you cheat on me? I loved you!" Sakura said with tears welling in her eyes.

Naruto looked at her dully. "I can't cheat on someone who wasn't even in a relationship with me." He pushed past her with Gaara right behind him.

* * *

**Yay! Sorry it took so long, i had waste-of-precious-time school to go to. **

**Me: So next chapter i hope will come a little sooner. There will be a surprise! **

**Gaara: Would you tell me what this whole 'surprise' is already!**

**Me: nope. :)**

**Naruto: sorry Gaara, my love, but we can't tell you just yet. What's the point of a surprise when you already know what it is?**

**Me: exactly! Please review if wanted or private message me! i dont care 'bout which ever one you choose!**


	7. Concerns

**Hi again!**

**Gaara: shut up and get on with the story so i know what this surprise is.**

**Me: jeez, pushy much?**

**Naruto: i agree with Gaara, hurry up!**

**Me: if you two keep pushing me like this i will have Sakura rape you/force you to have sex with her.**

**Gaara and Naruto: o.o**

**Me: (#^-^#)**

**_italics= thoughts_**

**_bold italics= kyuubi_**

* * *

**Previously: **Naruto looked at her dully. "I can't cheat on someone who wasn't even in a relationship with me." He pushed past her with Gaara right behind him.

**Continued...**

It's been two days and the Kage still haven't finished everything they needed to talk about at the meetings. After every meeting Gaara and Naruto would go on dates and spend most of their time together.

Right now it was four o'clock am and Gaara had to go to an early meeting. He gently got out of bed, making sure not to wake his little kitsune, jumped in the shower, and got on his usual attire. (the outfit he wore when he fought Deidara)

He lovingly kissed his kit's forehead before leaving.

He arrived as the last one there. He took his seat in between the Mizukage and the Hokage. Tsunade looked over at him and spoke.

"Gaara, I consider Naruto as my little brother and I fully support him with whoever he decides to date or whoever he loves, but I warn you, if you hurt him in any way, shape, or form...I will make your life a living hell. Even worse than your childhood."

"Tsunade, I promise you I will never hurt Naruto...well..only on certain occasions he'll be hurt." Tsunade glared at him.

"What do you mean by that!" She growled.

"I've figured out that he likes it when it hurts." Gaara smirked. Tsunade stared questionably for a few moments then understood what he was saying and grinned.

"Aah, so he's masochistic when it comes to both your pleasure-actions. This is quite interesting...but I'm afraid we have a meeting now so we'll talk more later maybe."

The meeting went on for two hours when it ended. Tsunade walked up to Gaara before he left to crawl back into bed with his lover.

"Gaara I forgot to mention, the next meeting, the one this afternoon, Naruto will have to come. I'm required to do a check-up on every ninja that came with all five of the Kage." She explained. Gaara nodded and left to his kitsune's hotel room.

Hours later...

Naruto woke up to the smell of Ramen. He bolted up and walked out of the room. Gaara was on the kitchen cooking what Naruto thought was the best food ever, Ramen.

Gaara smiled and went over to hug and kiss him.

"Good morning my little kit."

"Good morning Gaara." They sat down to eat.

"Kit, Tsunade wants you to come to the meeting later."

"Hm, why?" Naruto asked with noodles hanging out of his mouth. Gaara chuckled at the sight then continued.

"Every ninja that came with the Kage have to get a check up to see if they are well."

"Oh okay. Hey Gaara, you do know I have to leave after the meeting, right?" Naruto said with a sad look. Of course, they both knew that they would have to separate since they live in different villages. But to live in another village you have to have a proper reason. If only they had a reason to be together...

* * *

"Okay Naruto, come here." Tsunade said. She checked him over and her eyes widened. She checked him again and looked at him with wide eyes and a concerned look on her face.

"What? What is it?!" He asked alarmingly.

"Naruto, have you been throwing up in the mornings recently?"

"No. Why?" She shook her head and asked him to meet with her later. He walked to Gaara who noticed a worried look on his face and asked if he was okay.

"Yes Gaara, I'm fine, it's just Tsunade wants to see me later. She looked concerned about something."

"Would you like me to come?"

"Nah, I think she just wants to see me only but I'll ask her. Okaaaay Gaa-chaaan?" Naruto said bending over slightly and pointing a finger at Gaara cutely. The redhead smirked and pulled his blonde to him.

"You shouldn't do that, I might just take you again." Gaara whispered seductively.

"If you do, then I want you to do me raw." Gaara groaned in response and practically dragged his lover back to the hotel. He didn't really care about the meeting. All he cared about at that point was to have Naruto rid him of his large 'problem'.

* * *

**Well... I dont know 'bout this chapter but...whatever. Hmm i wonder whats got Tsunade so concerned... XD**

**Oh and by the way... Im not gonna be updating anytime soon due to my family and i going to Florida to see relatives. So yeah, that means i have no wifi. for those who are asking why i need wifi, when im on a computer...well...im not on a computer im doing all this on my ipad, which needs wifi to access the internet sooo... See you in some time byeeee! Oh and you people who are authors need to start writing more gaanaru im running out of good ones to reeaad! **

**oh and i HAVE A REQUEST! I want to see who can create a teacher student relationship! Gaara the teacher and Naru the student kk! Hpefully one of yous can make that for meh pleeeeeeeeaaaaaassssseee?! **


	8. NEWS

**So im back guys! Sorrry it took so long. Ima shut up now and get to the good stuff.**

* * *

Naruto was walking back to the meeting room, his ass hurt like hell though! Why did he like it rough again? Naruto wondered why Tsunade wanted to see him.

_Hm, maybe I'm sick or something._

**_Ruru, I have to tell you something important. _**

_What is it Kyuu? Does it have to do with why the old bat wants to see me?_

**_Yes Ruru, it does._**

_Tell me tell me tell me!_

**_I think you'll be surprised though._**

_Just tell already! Please!_

**_Ru, you're pregnant._**

_W-what!? How? What does that have to do with seeing Tsunade?_

**_How are you so naive? When Tsunade checked you over, she figured out you are pregnant. That is why she wants to see you._****_  
_**

_Wait! How is this even possible? I don't even have the correct equipment to have a child!_

**_Well Ru, that I do not know but all I know is that the chakra in both of us started forming female parts so it can be possible._**

_That's ridiculous! Chakra doesn't have a mind of its own! You have to be fucking with me! _

**_First of all, I'm not _****fucking _with you. Second of all, DO NOT CURSE AT A LADY!_**

_Sorry Kyuu, but I'm seriously pregnant? Do you know if the child Gaara's at least?_

**_Yes Ru, the child is most definitely Gaara's you were a virgin when you two..uh..mated, remember?_**

_So, now all we gotta figure out is how the hell our chakra formed these..parts._

_"_Naruto!" A voice yelled. Naruto broke out of his inner conversation with Kyuubi, and looked up. It was Tsunade. She was walking his way, a concerned look on her face._  
_

"Naruto I thought you weren't going to come, so I was just going to get you. We have to talk."

"I already know I'm pregnant." Tsunade gave a shocked look then quickly pulled Naruto out of the streets and into a nearby alley.

"How is it possible? Whose child is it? How did you find out? This has to be the most amazing thing I have ever experienced!" She shrieked. Naruto innerly face-palmed.

"Well to answer your questions, Kyuubi told me, we both do not know how it happened, and...the child is...Gaara's." Tsunade looked baffled by the last answer. She never suspected those two would end up being a couple.

"So it's Gaara's! Wait a minute, does that mean he took your innocence?!" Naruto blushed and nodded his head.

"Oh thank kami it wasn't the Uchiha bastard who took you first." She said relieved. Naruto glared at the busty woman. Why the hell would she think _Sasuke_ would have him?! Better question, how will he break the news to Gaara...?

* * *

**Again i am sorry it took so long! But here ya go! Im also working on another fic! An author cant have just _one _fanfic!**

**TBC**


	9. Heartbroken

**Heh hi! Srry it took so long to update! On with the story! I was workin on others.**

**Previously:** _"Oh thank kami it wasn't the Uchiha bastard who took you first." She said relieved. Naruto glared at the busty woman. Why the hell would she think Sasuke would have him?! Better question, how will he break the news to Gaara...?_

**Continued...**

Naruto walked towards the hotel, pondering on how to tell Gaara the news. _What if Gaara rejects me? What if he wants to abort the child? I couldn't kill an unborn child! _

Before he even realized it, Naruto was already at the hotel room door. He took a deep breath and went in, hoping Gaara wouldn't be there. A familiar voice called to him but it certainly wasn't Gaara.

"Hey babe!" Naruto turned to the figure who spoke.

"S-Sasuke?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto glared at the raven-haired male with extreme hatred. How _dare _that Uchiha come back to him, especially after putting a fucking hole in his chest years ago.

"I just wanted to pay my ex a visit and claim what's rightfully mine." Yes, Naruto and Sasuke were in a relationship long ago. Though, they certainly didn't get that far into it.

"Get out, Sasuke. I don't love you anymore, I'm in a new relationship now."

"Yes, I've heard. With that redhead, Gaara? Seriously Naruto, you're dating a monster? I thought you would have been with someone as great as me."

Red chakra flared around Naruto, he was pissed. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT HIM! HE'S NOT A MONSTER! HE'S WAY BETTER THAN YOU, AT LEAST I KNOW HE WON'T ABANDON ME!"

"Naruto, calm down. It's okay, I won't leave you this time." Sasuke walked over to the blonde, embracing him tightly.

"What the hell do you think you're-" Sasuke cut him off, capturing his lips in a kiss. Naruto struggled to get away from him, pushing at the raven's chest, when the door opened.

Sasuke let Naruto go and smirked at the figure who entered. "Oh Gaara! I'm sorry you had to find out this way!"

Naruto quickly pushed the raven away and turned around. "Gaara it's not what it looks like!"

Gaara glared at the two and crossed his arms. "Really? Because it looks like you were just making out with that bastard!"

"No Gaara, he came on me!"

"Shut up, you fucking slut!" Gaara turned on his heels and stormed back out the door. Naruto quickly ran after him. He grasped the redhead's hand, making him stop.

"Gaara-" The redhead had raised his hand back and brought it down on the blonde in front of him, smacking him roughly and causing the blonde to fall to the floor.

"Shut up!" Gaara spat. He stormed off again, leaving the heartbroken blonde on the cold floor.

"G-Gaara.." Tears flowed out of Naruto's eyes as he watched his love walk away from him. Two arms wrapped around him, trying to comfort the blonde.

"Shh Naruto, I'm here for you, forget him." Naruto pulled away and punched the Uchiha in the face.

"You bastard! You ruined everything!" Naruto ran back into his hotel room, slamming the door and locking it.

***~*~*~*Gaara*~*~*~*Gaara*~*~*~*Gaara*~*~*~*Gaara*~*~*~*Gaara*~***

Gaara stormed up to a familiar pink-haired girl's hotel room door, knocking on it hard and waiting. He thought about the scene he had just witnessed minutes ago. Naruto had cheated on him with the Uchiha. He growled at the remembrance of the raven.

Gaara quickly calmed himself and smirked, _An eye for an eye. _Gaara thought menacingly. The door in front of him opened, he put on his best seduction voice and spoke,

"Hello Sakura."

*********Im skipping the Gaasaku moment cuz i despise that shipping so very much, if i owned Naruto, that bitch sakura would die in a ditch somewhere**********************

Sasuke walked to Sakura's hotel room, deciding that he might as well visit her. When he stood outside the door, about to knock, he heard a series of moans and grunts coming from behind the door. He put his ear up against the door.

"Aaah...Gaara! Mmm...harder..yeah right there!"

"Sakura..mm..you're being too loud..ah.." Sasuke's eyes widened. He rapidly backed away from the door. He then smirked cruelly.

"What a perfect little scene." He chuckled and headed back to Naruto's room.

******=^.^=******=^.^=******=^.^=*******=^.^=******=^.^=*********

Naruto peeked out his door, he could have sworn he heard someone out here a second ago. He stepped out into the hallway, looking around. He then noticed the pink envelope taped to his door.

* * *

**I know, i know, im a bitch. Sorry i took so long i got caught up in both reading and working on a different fic. Poor naru! **

**Gaara: o.O im..im having sex...with Sakura?!**

**Naruto: why the hell did you make Gaara such a douche?**

**Me: because, now shut up.**

**c u later!**


	10. GONE

**Heh, i got bored so i decided to post another chptr while my cuzin's reading my story! Hi missy!**

**Previously:** _Naruto peeked out his door, he could have sworn he heard someone out here a second ago. He stepped out into the hallway, looking around. He then noticed the pink envelope taped to his door._

**Continued...**

Naruto opened up the pink envelope. As he was reading it, he couldn't help but smile, though with tears gathering in his eyes.

_'Dear Naruto,_

_I'm so sorry for all the trouble i've caused and I just wanted you to know. If you don't forgive me, I understand that. I hope you and Gaara have a happy relationship together but if he EVER hurts you, I will make him pay! Kazekage or not! I hope we can still be friends like before._

_Sincerely, Sakura'_

Naruto folded the paper back up and placed it back in its envelope. He slipped the letter in his pocket and thought for a moment, he could forgive Sakura.

He smiled again and started walking to her hotel room. As he made his way to her room, he thought over what had recently happened. His eyes teared up again but he quickly wiped them away, not wanting to go through another breakdown.

Once he was in front of his friend's door he knocked lightly. He knocked again when she didn't answer. He began to worry. Naruto opened the door, his worry growing when it wasn't unlocked. He looked around only to see a sight that made his heart shatter.

Gaara slid out of ,the fast asleep, Sakura and rolled over next to her, smirking at the blonde in the doorway.

"So Naruto, how does it feel when your heart breaks?" Gaara chuckled, seeing the heavy tears build up in the blonde's eyes until they flowed down his cheeks and dropped to the floor.

"Y..you..you.." Naruto's jaw quivered, he couldn't make a sound. All he could do was stand and stare, tears still pouring from his eyes. He turned around and quickly ran out the door. Seconds later, Sasuke appeared in the doorway, laughing hysterically.

"I c-can't believe th-this! It's all j-just too perfect!" Sasuke laughed out. Gaara glared at him and Sakura shifted in her sleep.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" Gaara growled.

"Nothing, nothing. But I just wanted to inform you of one small thing. Naruto didn't cheat on you. _I_ came onto _him_. Of course, he struggled to get away and that's when you came in. I know Naruto, he couldn't emotionally hurt someone even if he tried. Especially you, Gaara. I could tell from the look in his eyes, that he truly was in love with you."

Gaara's eyes were wide. Sasuke chuckled and turned to find Naruto. Though he quickly came back to add one more thing, "By the way, he's pregnant with your child." Sasuke then left again, not returning.

Gaara leapt out of Sakura's bed and threw on his clothes. He ran out of the room and back to Naruto's. He busted down the door, his eyes darting around the room. None of Naruto's things were there, only a small piece of paper on the bed with six words scribbled on it.

'Goodbye, Gaara. I'll always love you.'

"What have I done?" Gaara whimpered, falling to his knees, tearing eyes covered by his hands.

After minutes of sobbing, Gaara rose off the floor, his wobbling knees giving him trouble. He walked out of the room, slowly picking up his speed until he was sprinting.

**~*~*~*~*=^.^=*~*~*~=^.^=*~*~*~*=^.^=*~*~*~*=^.^=*~*~*~*~***

Naruto ran through the small village, a bag full of his things on his back, his falling tears never ceasing. He spotted a familiar blonde woman and ran up to her.

"Naruto what's wrong?!" She yelled, noticing her favorite nin's tears.

"I-I'm l-leaving. B-but I'm n-not g-g-going back to th-the village." He stuttered out. He pulled off his headband, slashing a cut straight through the leaf symbol. Tsunade's eyes grew large.

"W-what?" She asked, dumbfounded. Naruto handed her the headband then bid her goodbye and hastily leaped from building top to building top, away from the small village, away from Konoha, away from Gaara.

***~*~*~Gaara*~*~*~Gaara*~*~*~Gaara*~*~*~Gaara*~*~*~Gaara*~*~***

Gaara bolted out of the hotel, rapidly looking for blonde hair among the crowd of people around. He ran towards what he thought was the blonde color of his beloved kitsune.

Though, it was not the blonde he was looking for, it was Tsunade.

"What the fuck happened?!" She yelled at him. "Naruto was just here a second ago bawling his eyes out until he-"

"Where'd he go!? Which way!?" The redhead yelled frantically. Tsunade looked at him with sorrow eyes and held up her hand. Gaara stared at the headband in her hand, not believing what he was looking at.

"He's not coming back."

* * *

*******READ ME****READ ME NOW****READ ME****READ ME NOW********

**Haha! This is where im ending it! BUT! Im gonna make a sequel! It shood be out in a week or more...or maybe even less if i don't get a lot of homework.**

**okay so wen my cuz was reading the last chapter she literally came after me. I ran through the house and hid in my bathroom. She of course, banged in the door trying to get in. She, like me, despises the whole Gaasaku pairing. And the bastard Sasuke parts. Which is why i love my cuz! **

**Well i'll see you peeps when my next fic is out! Til then, Read and write some more awesome yaoi/straight fics!**


End file.
